


Trapped in a Dream

by Kasandwich



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: I don't even know how to tag this, M/M, Smut, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasandwich/pseuds/Kasandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len has a dream about a certain someone and said person happens to wake him up, Len's heart shatters. Can Len find a way to repair his broken heart and make everything right? Or is will his heart remain shattered forever? Yaoi Kaito and Len NonCon later<br/>Len is 14 and Kaito is 18 because I can do whatever I want</p><p>There is yaoi in this (I mean duhXD) You may have seen this on my Tumblr and possible FF.net. Those are my accounts (unless someone else is posting my work...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream and The Shattering

 

“Kaito,” I panted as I looked up into mischievous blue eyes. “Please don’t tease me anymore. I don’t think I can take it any longer.”

“Is that so?” Kaito’s deep voice replied amused. He tweaked my nipple and I whimpered softly. I heard Kaito chuckle softly before his hand trailed teasingly slow down my chest. I groaned softly in frustration as I knew he was doing it on purpose. He grinned down at me.

“Kaito,” I whimpered. “Please. I need you.” I blushed at my own request and I looked away embarrassed. I felt Kaito shift slightly above me. I felt a gentle grip on my chin and I allowed Kaito to turn my head so I was looking back at him

“Len,” he said as I met his eyes. “There is nothing to be embarrassed about.” He kissed my neck before he nipped my ear drawing a gasp from me. “You are cute when you beg.” He pulled away and grinned at me. I blushed darker but I didn’t look away. I looked at him with need in my eyes desperate for him to do something else besides just tease me. He clearly got the message and he moved his hand down and stroked me gently yet firmly. A strangled gasp escaped me and then I softly moaned Kaito’s name as my body arched. I fisted the sheets tightly as Kaito started to stroke me harder and faster.

“Kaito,” I moaned again, my hips rising to meet his hand. I could feel myself slowing coming closer to the edge. Kaito leaned down and he started to kiss me before he nipped at my bottom lip asking for permission. I quickly granted it as I parted my lips allowing him inside. His tongue quickly entered my mouth and he quickly explored before coaxing my tongue to play with his. I responded as he wanted and he quickly dominated the kiss which I already knew would happen.

He ran his thumb over the head before dipping his nail in the slit making me moan and thrust up. Kaito removed his hand and I whimpered at the loss. I was about to make my complaint known when I felt something warm and wet move from base to tip. My whole body shivered and my back arched. I felt Kaito’s hot mouth enclose around my penis and a strangled scream escaped as he sucked gently.

I moaned as I felt myself getting even closer to the edge. I screamed as I felt more than heard Kaito purr around me in response. I threw my head back hard against the pillow as I felt him completely engulf me running his tongue along the base teasing me. I moved my wrist and bit down trying to muffle my cries as he started to suck me harder.

Kaito started humming no doubt trying to drive me insane and he was doing a very, very good job of doing just that. I couldn’t think or focus on anything other than Kaito’s hot and wet mouth. He looked up at me with a smug expression as I looked down and laced my fingers in his blue hair tightening my grip, as he did some fancy work with his tongue and teeth. He pulled away and I couldn’t help but whimper at the loss and he grinned at me. He teasingly nibbled my dick and I groaned. It was slightly painful, but it was also pleasurable.

“Not fair Kaito,” I panted, my face hot and flushed.

“I know,” he replied. “I couldn’t let you cum that easily. I wanted to do something else to you.” Before I could ask what he meant, my question was answered. He quickly latched onto a nipple and sucked gently before rolling his tongue over it sending waves of pleasure through my body. He bit down hard enough to cause pain before he soothed it with his tongue. He used a hand and rolled my other nipple between his fingers. The sensations had me gasping and panting in no time.

“Kaito,” I whined softly. My dick was leaking and I was so hard it hurt. Kaito resumed his previous action of stroking me, it wasn’t what I wanted but at least he didn’t just stop completely and ignore my needs. I was soon a panting and writhing mess under his ministrations. He was stroking me so hard and fast I felt like I was going to explode.

“Len,” I heard Kaito say my name. He sounded strange but I didn’t think too much about it as I felt him squeeze me tighter.

“K-Kaito I’m g-going t-to,” I panted as I felt myself near my release.

“Cum for me Len,” He purred my name as he nibble at my neck and he stroked me even faster, rubbing and pressing his thumb hard against the head and pressing into the slit.

“Kaito,” I gasped as he gripped me tighter almost sending me over the edge when I felt someone shaking me. I groaned as I was prevented from cuming.

“Len,” I heard Kaito say as I was shaken again. “Len. Len wake up right now!” I was shaken once again and I finally had enough.

“What?” I gasped as I sat up quickly before whimpering softly I may have been startled wide awake but I was still hard. I looked around confused when I realized I was in my room and Kaito was leaning over me shaking me instead of between my legs. He had an unreadable expression and his eyes were cold. At Kaito’s expression my problem quickly went away leaving me even more confused.

“Are you awake now?” Kaito asked me in a guarded tone of voice as he moved away from me. I looked at him confused for a minute before it all sank in. I realized everything had been a dream and it was clear Kaito had either seen or heard me or possibly even both .I had a very naughty dream about and involving Kaito, and I was so embarrassed I could have sunk through my bed and the floor or died at that moment. Either would have been most welcome by me. Anything to get me out of the awkward situation I seemed to have landed in.

“Y-yeah I am,” I said embarrassed by the whole situation. I looked away from Kaito and I decided to stare at the floor, unable to handle the cold attitude I was being shown. Kaito watched me carefully and he seemed tense as he walked over to my bedroom door and paused

“Did you know you talk in your sleep?” He said turning back to look at me. His eyes were strangely cold and I was worried. I had no doubts he knew what I had been dreaming about. I looked down at my knees as I pulled them to my chest.

“I didn’t know,” I said quietly as I felt my heart break into millions of pieces inside of me. It was all too clear he had heard me and now he hated me.

“Well now you do,” he said coldly, and I flinched at his tone of voice. I had never heard Kaito sound like that before or even seen him this way. “Rin said breakfast will be ready soon,” he said as he walked out of my room.

I got up a minute after he left and I closed the door before I walked back to my bed. I curled up in a ball under the blankets and I started to cry softly. I wasn’t sure how long I cried but I could smell breakfast from downstairs but I was too heartbroken to eat. I also didn’t want anyone to see me like this. The one person I loved hated me. I had meant to tell him eventually that I had a crush one him, but I never meant for him to find out this way. I started crying again and I continued to cry until I could no longer and then I fell into a fitful sleep full of darkness and pain.

 

 

 


	2. Regret and a Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito reflects and Len regrets. A confession is made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this last chapter, but the odd chapters will be in Len's POV while the evens will be in Kaito's. Thanks everyone for the kudos. I meant to post a chapter a week, but I am on my phone a lot so I haven't been on the computer much.

Instead of going down to breakfast after waking Len up, I walked quickly to my room and closed the door. Leaning against it, I slowly slid to the floor hiding my face in my hands. I had seen the pain flash in Len’s eyes at my suddenly cold behavior and I felt horrible. The poor boy probably thought I hated him now and he probably hated himself. I had been so surprised that Len had been talking and moaning in his sleep that I hadn’t even been sure how to react, but what had surprised me the most was the fact that Len had been moaning MY name.

I’ve always had a small suspicion Len was gay, but at the same time I was never sure. I guess the thought occurred to me on his first day of school when he turned down five popular girls who had asked him out. The rumors spread quickly and it seemed every girl that asked him out was turned down. I never heard what his reason was for turning them down, but I know I felt a small amount of relief every time he turned someone down.

I had a crush of my own on Len but I never had the nerve to tell him. I think a small part of me was afraid of being rejected by him, so I made up stupid excuses as to why I couldn’t ask him out. Reasons like we were both guys, I was a few years older than him, we lived together and the fact we were practically family, even though we weren’t. The fact was I was scared of being rejected by him and then made fun of by anyone or worst of all, Len himself. I never dreamed he had a crush on me and I was flattered.

There no doubt in my mind Len had crawled back into bed and was probably crying. As much as I wanted to go and confront him and make everything right, I knew I was probably the last person Len wanted to see right now. I sighed and I stood up and as I quickly checked my reflection in the mirror, in that moment deciding I would talk to Len later after school and try to make everything right. It was high time I confessed and since I now knew Len had feelings for me, I hoped I wouldn’t be rejected. However there was no doubt I had messed up big time with Len and I could only hope he would hear me out and hopefully forgive me.

I grabbed my bag off my chair as I walked downstairs to the kitchen and joined everyone for breakfast. I heard Rin ask me where Len was and I shrugged. “I think he went back to sleep,” I said as I bit into a piece of toast. Rin sighed and muttered under her breath as she left the kitchen no doubt to go drag her twin out of bed. There was a small commotion upstairs and I ate quickly trying to get out of the house before Len came downstairs. I wasn’t so lucky because as soon as I finished eating, Rin came back dragging a non-resisting Len. 

As soon as I saw Len, I quickly excused myself from the table and left the room and in my hurry, I ran into Meiko who glared at me but said nothing as she made her way to the kitchen. I sighed knowing I got off easy and quickly put on my shoes and I left before anyone said anything. I started walking to school and I thought about Len and how I would make things right if he would even let me talk to him. 

I hadn’t gotten too far when I heard someone yell my name. I stopped and turned around and I saw Miku coming my way with Rin and Len in tow. I fought the urge to go on without them but I knew Miku and Rin would just get mad and yell at me so I waited them to catch up. “Good morning,” I greeted all three of them and I noticed Len flinched slightly and looked at the ground. I saw Rin give him a strange look before looking at me clearly puzzled, but she said nothing. 

“Why don’t you two go on ahead and have that girl talk I heard you guys mention this morning,” I said hoping they would get the hint and go on head without us. Rin gave me a confused look before she glanced at Len.

“That’s right,” she said. “Thanks for reminding me Kaito, I almost forgot when I had to go wake Len up. Miku you have to listen to this.” Miku looked confused but she didn't say anything and went along with it. Miku and Rin started walking, talking at high speed, leaving me alone with Len. 

“Len I-,”I started to say but Len raised a hand cutting me off.

“I understand,” he said not even looking at me, letting his arm fall limply to his side. “You hate me and are disgusted. I got that part loud and clear.” I heard his voice waver at his last sentence and I was afraid he was going to start crying. “I won’t bother you again.” He started to walk away and I reached out and grabbed his arm and I pinned him against one of the nearby trees.

“Let me finish,” I said and I felt him flinch as he looked away from me. I sighed softly and I tipped his chin up so I could see his face. “Please look at me Len,” I pleaded softly, hoping he would look at me. He looked up and I saw tears starting to gather in his eyes. I felt my heart break a little more and I used my thumb to gently wipe his tears away. “I don’t hate you Len. I know I acted like it this morning, but you caught me off guard.” I paused realizing I had Len’s full attention. “I’ve never said anything before because I was afraid of being rejected by you, but this morning confirmed something. The truth is this Len.” I paused and took a breath before I continued. “I love you Len and I have for a very, very long time,” I whispered softly as I leaned down and kissed him gently.


	3. Sadness and Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len rejects Kaito's advances and gets into some trouble at the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. Be warned this is a dark story. As I mentioned in the tags there is non con and it will be coming up very soon.

“I love you Len and I have for a very, very long time.” Kaito’s word echoed inside my head and I was at a loss for words. Lips pressed against mine snapped me out of my haze and back to reality and I realized Kaito was kissing me. Me, who was a no one. Kaito was my first kiss! I felt a rush of emotions run through me at this thought and I felt a spark of electricity run through me as I closed my eyes and I kissed him back slightly hesitant as I was unsure of what to do. 

I felt Kaito’s arm wrap around my waist and pull me close against him and as he deepened the kiss I was at a loss of what to do. Part of me wanted to pull Kaito closer while the other half wanted me to push away. I pushed Kaito away from me and I could tell he was startled and I swung my hand to slap him. He caught my wrist before I hit him and he gave me a look as he grabbed my other wrist, before I could swing again, and pinned them above my head. 

“Len?” he asked confusion in his voice and I looked down as I felt the tears well up in my eyes. Why was he doing this to me? Why was he playing with my feelings? Did he hate me that much? Was this his way of getting revenge from this morning? He transferred my wrists to one hand and he gently grabbed my chin and forced my head up so he could see my face.

“Why?” I asked as I felt tears fall down my cheeks. “Why are you playing with me like this?” I struggled against him as I tried to get free of his grip, I whimpered softly as I felt Kaito tighten his grip. “Do you enjoy hurting me?” I couldn’t stop now. I was crying once again, and this time it was in front of the one who caused me so much joy and pain. “W-why?” I gave up on struggling and I just stood there limply. I saw confusion and pain on Kaito’s face as he let me go.

“I don’t hate you Len,” He said his voice filled with pain and sadness. “I’ve never hated you. I said I was sorry for how I acted earlier.”

“I’m not stupid Kaito,” I yelled at him. “I know you are dating Miku so don’t play these games with me.” I wiped at my eyes trying to get my tears to stop but they only fell harder. “Go find someone else to play with,” I yelled as I turned and ran away from Kaito. I heard him call out my name and tell me to stop, I only ran faster away from him. 

There was no way I was going to go to school broken hearted so I headed to the park.I saw an empty bench and I walked over to it. After dumping my bag on it I sat down and pulled my knees to my face and I started crying once again. I was glad there was no one around at least that I could see, but even if there was someone I don’t think really I would have cared if they saw me cry at this point. I was past the point of caring right anymore today. I am not sure how much time had passed but it was dark and I sniffled a little as I tried to figure out when it got so dark. I came to the conclusion I had fallen asleep, no doubt I was tired from all the crying I had done today. I felt like such a baby, I rarely cried yet today it seemed I was crying every five minutes or so. 

“Hey kid, are you ok?” I stopped wiping at my tears and I looked up startled. I saw a man with standing not too far away. I sat up and eyed him warily. He had an eye patch, his clothes were dark and he had a strange aura surrounding him.

“Y-yeah I’m fine,” I said hesitantly. Something about this man didn’t feel right and I squirmed slightly. I heard him laugh softly and I became even more uncomfortable. I wished he would hurry up and leave but it became apparent that was not going to happen when he sat down near me. Everything in my body screamed at me to get up and run, but at the same time I couldn’t even move.

“Good,” he said and I felt his gaze on me, looking me up and down. I couldn’t help but shudder under his gaze. “Are you alone?”

“N-no. My friends aren’t too far away. I was just waiting for them,” I said lying. “I-it w-was nice to m-meet you but I n-need to b-be going n-now.” I couldn’t stop my voice from wavering slightly and I stood up and quickly moved away from the man but a suddenly tight grip on my wrist stopped my escape.

“I didn’t say you could leave kitten,” the man’s voice sounded cold and threatening all of a sudden and I flinched at the nickname.

“I n-need to g-go,” I said now very scared. I tried to pull my wrist free. “I have p-people waiting for me.”

“Don’t lie to me little kitten,” he said and I whimpered slightly as he tightened his grip on my wrist. “You have been on this bench for hours. You came here alone therefore no one knows you are here. The prefect victim.” He yanked me towards him suddenly and I almost lost my footing but somehow I managed to stay on my feet. 

“S-stop. L-let me go,” I said starting to struggle and I was suddenly extremely afraid now. This man was bad news and I should have run earlier. I cursed myself for skipping school and coming to the park alone. “KAITO!” I yelled as loud as I could. I knew there was no way he could hear me and even if he could, I doubted he would come and help me but I had to at least try. “KAITO HELP ME!” I yelled until I felt a hand over my mouth and I cried out as my arm was yanked painfully behind my back.

“There will be no more of that do you understand me little kitten?” he put pressure on my arm I whimpered and nodded. “Good boy.” The pressure was slightly eased on my arm and I could have sighed with relief given better circumstances. “What is your name, little kitten?” he asked as he removed his hand from my mouth. Instead of answering like I knew I should have done, I began yelling for Kaito again.

“KAI-” I managed to yell before the hand was back over my mouth. I yelped as I was suddenly thrown to the ground. Before I could even try to run or yell, he leaned over me and grabbed my wrists in one hand and he pinned them together on the ground. His other hand was placed back over my mouth. He squeezed my wrist together and I cried out in pain as I felt my bones grind together. 

“Not a smart move little kitten,” he said purring. “I will have to punish you now.”

“LEN!” I heard someone yell my name and I jumped as I heard it. “LEN!” the voice called again and I realized it was Kaito. I didn’t know if he had heard me yelling earlier or if he had come to the park looking for me. Either way I was happy to hear him, our fight this morning was quickly forgotten as I tired to let him know I was here and I needed help. With renewed vigor I startled struggling again. I bit the hand that was over my mouth as I brought my knee up successfully kneeing my attacker in the groin. He rolled off of me and I used that chance to jump up and run.

“KAITO HELP ME!” I yelled trying to find Kaito.

“LEN I’M COMING!” Kaito yelled back. I could tell he was close. Something tackled me from behind and I grunted as I hit the ground, the man’s full weight on top of me there was no hope for escape unless Kaito showed up right now. I screamed for Kaito again and the hand was back over my mouth cutting the cry. 

“That was not very nice kitten,” the man said. It was clear he was now pissed off and angry from his tone of voice. “The party is over little Len.” I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck and then numbness slowly floated through my body. I realized my attacker had probably just injected me with something. I found myself fighting sleep, desperately to stay awake. “Sleep well little kitten. We will play when you wake up.” I felt him get off of me and I was rolled so I was lying on my back. I saw his eye glow red and I thought the drug was making me hallucinate. I felt my body lifted from the ground and I remember a slight rocking motion. 

“Kaito, help me,” I whispered weakly as everything faded slowly into blackness…..


	4. Confusion and Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito reflects before running to find Len. He meets someone unexpected and Len is taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY!!! I HAVE BEEN FORGETTING TO UPDATE HERE!! I am either at work, sleeping or on my phone. I will finish posting the last chapters today. Please don't hate me

“Why are you playing with me like this? Do you enjoy hurting me?” Len’s words echoed inside my head as I slowly walked to school alone. “I know you are dating Miku so don’t play these games with me.” I didn’t recall ever dating Miku so I had no idea where that came from, but Len seemed so upset he must have heard it some where.  
“Hey Kaito,” I heard my name and I looked up to see Miku and Rin standing in front of the school, no doubt waiting for Len and me.  
“Hey,” I said weakly.  
“Kaito where is Len?” Rin asked me. “I thought he was with you.”  
“He was but he ran away,” I said slowly. “Ne Miku, can I ask you something?”  
“Uh sure,” she said confused.  
“Have you heard a rumor that we are dating?”  
“No,” she said looking confused and puzzled. “Where did you hear that?”  
“Len yelled it at me before he ran away,” I said. I quickly told the girls a quick summary of what had happened. Both of them looked at me sadly.  
“Oh poor Len,” Rin said sadly.  
“He really has no idea. I’m sorry Kaito.”  
“I’ll be alright but I am worried about Len. Did he come by at all?”  
“I didn’t see him,” Miku said. “It’s possible he snuck in the back or is waiting for us to leave.” I knew Miku was trying to comfort me.  
“You are right, I am sure he is already here,” I said putting on a fake smile. “I’m sure Len is hiding or is already in class.” I watched Miku and Rin walk off to class and I looked around for Len. I had a feeling he had skipped school and I shuddered as I got a bad feeling.  
I followed Miku and Rin to our homeroom and I looked around for Len. I still didn’t see him and he didn’t sneak in when the bell rang either. I started to think of places he could be hiding when the teacher came in. I half paid attention as I stared out the window.  
Time seemed to pass slowly and in between classes I looked all over for Len, I couldn’t find him anywhere in his usual places. I asked around for him and no one had seen him this morning. It wasn’t until lunch that someone told me they had seen Len running to the park. I thanked them and I grabbed my bag ready to skip school when I was caught by a teacher. I tired saying I had to go it was important but I only got a trip to the principal’s office. The secretary was surprised to see me there because I was a model student.  
When it was my turn to talk to the principal, I explained why I was trying to leave campus. I told him someone very dear to me was missing and I couldn’t sit by and wait. After he studied me for a few minutes to make sure I wasn’t lying he excused me for the day after wishing me good luck. I quickly left the school grounds and I tired to figure out which park Len had run to. I smacked myself in the forehead as I realized I should have asked before taking off. There were at least five parks in the area. It would take a few hours to search them all. I sighed as I ran to the closest park and I began looking around, yelling Len’s name. I asked people around the park if they had seen Len. When I had finished one park, I moved onto the next park. I did this until I had searched all the parks but one.  
It was dark by the time I got to the last park and there was no one in sight. I slowly walked around looking for Len. I checked the play ground, the trees and by the lake. I was half way done searching the park when I heard someone shouting and I felt a chill run through me. It sounded like Len and I started running to where I thought I heard the shout come from. I hear the shout once more and this time I could make it out. It was Len yelling for me to help him, and I ran faster trying to find him. Clearly something was wrong and he needed help now.  
“LEN!” I yelled back. “Len where are you?!” His voice suddenly stopped and I was concerned. I ran looking, listening for any sign on him and I heard the sound of a small scuffle off to my left.  
“KAITO HELP ME!” I heard Len again and he sounded close, just over the hill.  
“I’M COMING LEN!” I yelled as I got to the top of the hill and I looked down, searching frantically for Len. I heard a muffled scream and I quickly ran down the hill. I was some benches nears some thick bushes and I determined that is where Len was. I heard a male voice talking in a low tone and I shivered. I knew that voice.  
I ran to the benches and my fears were confirmed. Len hung limply in someone’s arms and I heard him call out to me weakly. The person holding Len turned around and I could have run away, but I couldn’t leave Len. Standing in front of me was my own brother, Taito.  
“Put him down Taito,” I said sounding braver than I felt. My crazy older brother just smiled at me and it took everything I had not to tremble in fear.  
“Long time no see Kaito,” Taito said.  
“Not long enough,” I said through gritted teeth. “Give me Len and leave now.”  
“Now why would I do that?” he asked trying to sound innocent. “I have been watching you Kaito. I am always watching.” He examined me slowly before he spoke again. “I do not like that you have friends. I especially do not like that the little kitten here is in love with you. Oh yes I know. Like I said I am always watching.” I paled a little when he said he was always watching me.  
\ “What are you going to do to him?” I asked trying to distract him so I could find a way to attack him without hurting Len.  
“Play with him of course,” Taito purred and I suddenly felt sick. “It’s been a while since I have had a playmate that was so innocent. Thank you for giving him to me Kaito.”  
I snapped at that statement and I tried to tackle him. Taito just dropped Len to the ground and he grabbed one of my arms and flipped me over his shoulder before pinning me to the ground, wrists above my head. He sat on my waist effectively stopping me from too much movement.  
“Why so worked up over one little kitten?” he asked, whispering in my ear causing me to shudder. “Besides you are dating a Miss Miku are you not?” He chuckled and I felt my skin crawl.  
“It was you wasn’t it?” I demanded struggling under my brother’s weight. “You leaked that rumor to Len.” Taito looked rather proud of himself and I could have hit him.  
“Yes I did,” he admitted. “No one is allowed to get close to you.” He rested his head against my chest, under my chin and I dared not move. “Ne Kaito, don’t you love me?”  
“I do not,” I said. I heard Taito growl and he tightened his grip on my wrists but I refused to cry out and give him the satisfaction. “I love Len.” I added the last bit to be a slap in the face and then Taito reacted. He slapped me hard and I saw stars. I was temporarily dazed.  
“I will take what you love and I will break it,” He growled in my ear before he slapped me again and this time a small cry escaped. I felt Taito get off of me and he stood up. I tried to get up off the ground and fight him and he kicked me in the stomach. I curled in a ball as I tried to defend myself as he continued to kick me. I saw Taito pick up Len from the ground and I tried to get up and grab Len when he kicked me in the ribs. “We will meet again brother,” he said coldly and he turned and walked away.  
I waited until he was gone before I forced my self to sit up. I hissed in pain and I could have swore I heard something crack, but I knew Taito would be careful not to send me to the hospital so I knew nothing was cracked or broken. I was going to have a ton of bruises and I would be sore for a while. I forced myself to my feet and I looked in the direction Taito had walked. I had an idea of where Taito was going, my only problem was getting there in time to save Len. I sighed, hating to give up but I could not go after Len right now as much as it pained me. “Damnit,” I yelled as I punched a nearby tree, tears streaming down my face. “I swear Len, I will save you.” I started at Taito’s retreating back before I turned and started walking back home, trying to decide how to break the bad news to everyone.


	5. Darkness and Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len wakes up in a strange place. He meets his kidnapper. Non Con ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE CHAPTER WITH THE NON CON!!! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT!!! Mentions of drugs

I tried waking up several times but I was too groggy from the drug and I kept falling back asleep. I was not sure how much time had passed before I finally woke up. There was a horrible pounding in my head and my thoughts and vision were fuzzy. I tired to shake my head to clear the fog and I whimpered at the sudden yet intense pain I felt. I opened and closed my eyes a few times trying to clear my vision. 

Where ever I was it was cold and dark. I was laying on something hard. I tired to move my arms and I found they were above my head. I tipped my head back and tried to see what held me. I was handcuffed to a metal pole that was just a few inches away from my head. I tired to move my legs, and I heard a rattling of chains so obviously my legs were chained too but I could move them. I managed to roll over so I was on my stomach and I got on to my knees and then onto my elbows.  
It took a while but I was finally able to sit up, I leaned sideways against the metal pole and I gasped for breath. I was frustrated this was taking so long, but I also was still being affected by whatever drug I had been given. I was having a hard time moving properly, my body was trying to cooperate but the drug made everything slow in responding. I examined myself and I was pleased to see I still had my clothes on but my shoes and socks were missing and I frowned slightly, but I wasn’t too concerned. I didn’t need shoes to escape, though they would help when I would have to run.

I examined the bar I was handcuffed to while I tired to catch my breath, and I saw if I could somehow manage to stand up, I could slide the handcuffs up and over the top. I struggled to get my feet under me and I slowly stood up, and my legs were so shaky I fell down. I growled in frustration and I tired again, this time leaning heavily against the pole, to help take the some of the weight off my weakened legs. My legs wobbled horribly under me, but I was standing. I slowly lifted my arms, frustrated with the effort it took to lift them high enough. I pulled my arms over the top of the pole and I collapsed no longer able to stand, but I was ok with that, I needed a minute to rest anyway. 

I looked at the handcuffs to see if maybe I could slide them off, but there wasn’t enough room to slip my hand out and I groaned in frustration and I looked at the chains that were on my ankles and once again no hope for slipping them off however, I did notice they weren’t held down. I pulled the chains until they were sitting in a pile in front of me.

I sat there until I felt I was ready to try walking. When I had been trying to stand up earlier I realized I was on a table of some kind, so I hung my legs over the edge and I slowly slid forwards until my bare feet touched the cold ground. I flinched at the coldness but if it meant getting out of here I was willing to tolerate it. I slowly slid off the table, slowly adding my weight to my legs. I was pleased to find I could stand up now. I took a few shaky steps but I was soon steady again. I looked around and I saw a door up a flight of stairs. I assumed I was downstairs maybe in a house or some sort of warehouse. I wasn’t sure and it was just a guess. I picked up the chains off the table so they wouldn’t drag and I slowly walked across the room, and I climbed up the stairs slowly and I was panting softly with the effort it took to walk and climb the stairs. I had to stop frequently for fear my legs would buckle, I was slowly getting my strength back but it wasn’t fast enough for my liking. 

I managed to reach the top of the stairs and I opened the door carefully. I was surprised it was unlocked but I figured my kidnapper didn’t think I’d be awake and moving and even if I did manage to wake up. I doubt he expected me to be able to get free of the pole and escape, I opened the door wide enough for me to stick my head through and I looked around. 

The room had a few lights on but it was mainly dark. I had no idea what time it is or how long I had been unconscious. Not seeing anyone I opened the door wider and I slipped through. I jumped slightly as I jostled the chains in my arms and I was worried someone was going to jump me. When nothing happened I sighed softly in relief and I took slow and small steps trying to be as silent as I could. I looked around the hallway trying to find a door that would lead outside.  
I wasn’t sure how long I wandered around but to me it felt like an eternity. I could feel the drug slowly wearing off and my mind slowly became clearer and my body slowly became stronger. I walked out the hallway before backing back into it, this part of the house was a bit brighter and there were lights that were on so I had to assume my kidnapper was home. I had to be even more careful now.

I poked my head around the corner not seeing anyone or anything and I looked around. I saw a door that looked like it led outside and I slowly began walking towards it being careful not to jostle my chains. I heard a door close somewhere behind me and I didn’t look back as I dropped my chains and I ran for the door.

“Where do you think you are going kitten?” I heard a cold voice call out to me and I knew I had been found. I whimpered softly as I made it to the door and I cried out as I fumbled with the door knob trying to get it open. I realized the door knob was covered in some kind of substance and I realized I had been tricked. I groaned in frustration and I looked over my shoulder seeing my attacker slowly walking towards me slowly no doubt trying to intimidate me and he was doing a damn good job of it. I lifted up the end of my shirt and I grabbed the door knob again and I managed to get it open and I made a break for freedom. 

I ran as fast as I could with the drug still in my system and no shoes. I whimpered softly as I felt rocks digging into my bare feet as I ran down the driveway. I could hear the chains dragging behind me but I wasn’t going to stop to pick them up. When my feet hit grass I heard him call out to me and I knew he was giving me a head start. I had no idea where I was but I started yelling for Kaito hoping maybe he was around again just like last time. I knew there was no way I could be so lucky again but I wasn’t about to give up just yet. 

I was surprised when a gloved hand was placed over my mouth effectively silencing me and I tried to bit his hand again but the glove was too thick and I growled as I squirmed. My kidnapper grabbed one of my arms and yanked it painfully behind my back again and I cried out in pain. 

“I have had enough of your little games kitten,” he hissed in my ear and I trembled in fear. He quickly let go of my arm and he picked me up and draped me over his shoulder before I could even react. I started to struggle weakly when he smacked my ass hard and I cried out in pain, but I got the message and I hung there limply as he carried me back into the house. I felt tears fall as I watched freedom escape me as the door closed behind me blocking the outside, once again trapping me in the  
house.

“You have amused me greatly little kitten,” he said as he walked back down the hallway. “I never expected you to wake up so soon and manage to almost escape. I’m glad I decided to check on you. You might have actually escaped.” He laughed and the sound sent chills down my spine and I couldn’t help but shiver. I felt all hope at escape disappear as he carried me back down those steps and I noticed the room had changed a bit. There was a bed where the table was and then I realized this was not the same room I woke up in. It looked similar but it was different. 

“I decided that since you amused me, I could make this a tad easier on you,” he said as he tossed me on the bed. I yelped startled as he tossed me and I tried to jump up as soon as my back hit the bed but I was shoved back down and a hand with a tight grip was on my neck quickly squeezing in warning. I whimpered softly but I stopped struggling for fear of being choked. 

“Good boy,” he purred slightly above me and I shuddered as he licked my cheek. “My name is Taito. I am only telling you this because I want to hear you scream my name before I break you.” I look at him my eyes wide and I start to squirm slightly not caring about the hand on my neck, I wanted away from this man. I whimpered as he tightened his grip on my neck but I didn’t stop until he slapped me in the face dazing me.

I yelped as he yanked my arms over my head letting go of my throat to pin my wrists above my head while he chained my handcuffs to the bed. I pulled against the cuffs knowing it was useless but I wasn’t about to give up so easily. I watched Taito climb off of me before walking to the end of the bed and I watched him warily, he reached out and grabbed the chains that were on my ankles and pulled my legs straight. I tried to fight him but I was no match for his strength.

“I made the mistake of not chaining you all the way before little kitten,” he said as he fastened a chain to each bed post forcing my legs apart and I trembled slightly. “Now try struggling,” he purred and I just looked at him not sure if I was supposed to or not. When he growled I quickly obeyed and I found with my legs chained down I didn’t have a lot of room to move so I couldn’t really struggle at all. I couldn’t but feel trapped now. Sure I was trapped before but I had managed to get out of the house before I was caught, but this time there was no way for me to escape. 

Taito made a sound of approval before speaking. “I guess I won’t have to worry about you getting a hold of this key,” he purred holding a key in front of my face and I knew it was the key to the chains that held me and I glared at Taito knowing he was just mocking me and I watched him set the key on the table that was near the bed.

When he started to stroke my face I snapped at his hand biting him hard and I tasted blood in my mouth. Taito hissed in pain and he slapped me in the face and I let go of his hand when I cried out in pain. He slapped me in the face again before gripping my throat causing me to wheeze for air.

“And here I thought we could play nicely,” he said in a cold voice, his red eye flashing dangerously and I trembled underneath him finally scared. I don’t know why I chose that moment to be scared but it just suddenly kicked in and I started struggling. His grip tightening on my throat quickly forced me to stop that and I looked up at him my eyes wide as my vision starting to get fuzzy and go black and I closed my eyes as I felt myself slipping away. 

I wheezed softly for air when the hand around my neck was removed and I lay there stunned and I watched Taito move out of my vision afraid of what the man was doing. I heard a drawer open and a rustling sound and then I heard the drawer close. I weakly look over at Taito and my eyes widen. In his hands were a ball gag and a syringe filled up with liquid. He set them down on the table where he placed the key and I whimpered when he held up a knife. 

He traced the edge of the blade along my cheek before he pressed the tip of the blade into my cheek starting by my jawbone and pulling it forward to stop just before my mouth and I hissed at the pain. I felt the blood run down my cheek and I shuddered at the feeling. I glared up at Taito as he leaned down and he licked the blood from my cheek and I tried turning my head away.

“None of that now little kitten,” Taito purred grabbing my chin in a tight bruising grip forcing my head back to where it had been and he licked my cheek again and I shuddered at the feeling.

“S-stop it,” I said weakly trying to turn my head despite the grip he had on my chin. Taito pulled away and he sat up looking down at me, his one eye cold and I couldn’t help but whimper softly at the look I was being given.

“No,” he said and he ran the tip of the blade down my throat and I froze. “I didn’t bring you here just to let you go. No I brought you here so I could break you.” He ran the trailed the blade over the hollow of my throat before stopping at the neckline of my shirt. “You won’t be needing this shirt,” He said and he began to cut my shirt away. “Don’t worry I won’t cut you too badly,” he said laughing maniacally and I flinched when the blade bit into my skin but I did not cry out. 

I shivered as Taito stared down at my now bare chest and my shirt now hung in tatters on my body. He cut away my shirt from me and he threw it to the floor and he reached over and grabbed the ball gag off the table. “Open up little kitten,” he purred holding it in front of my mouth and I clamped my mouth tightly shut. Taito frowned down at me and he pried my jaw open and forced the gag into my mouth. I tired to spit it out before he fastened it behind my head but he was too quick for me. I whined softly into the gag not liking my mouth being held open. 

“That look suits you,” Taito said sounding happy and I just glared at him silently before shivering as he ran his hands over my chest. I whined when he pinched a nipple roughly before pulling on it drawing a muffled yelp from me. He did this to my other nipple as well and I managed to stay mostly silent this time. Taito frowned down at me but he didn’t say anything for once which I was surprised about. That was until he started cutting my pants and boxers away. I screamed a protest into the gag and I tired to struggle even though I knew it was pointless. I yelped when I felt the knife bite into my inner right thigh and I quickly stopped struggling knowing more pain would no doubt follow if I kept it up. 

I looked away in shame when I was completely naked in front of my tormentor and I knew I was blushing darkly from the heat I felt in my face. I didn’t even bother to try and hide myself, it was pointless. I whined softly when Taito made a sound of approval and I jumped when I felt his hand run down my stomach before tracing my inner left thigh and I only squirmed slightly in protest before I stopped.

“You have a larger cock that I thought you would,” Taito said and I yelped as I felt his cold hand suddenly stroking me. I whimpered softly as he continued to stroke me and I was pleased my body barely responded to his actions. I heard him making a soft sound of disapproval as he got off the bed. I opened my eyes and I watched him walk back over to the table and he grabbed the needle he had left laying there.

“This should do the trick,” he said flicking it with his fingers before pushing the syringe a bit squirting some of the liquid out before he turned back to me. “This should get you into the mood to play.” He stuck the needle into a vein in my arm and I flinched slightly and I watched him inject me with whatever drug was in there. “Don’t worry kitten it will only take a few minutes in the meantime I have something for you to make this a bit more fun for me.”

Taito walked away and I watched him as he walked to his dresser and he pulled out a few things I could not see but when he walked back towards me I saw he had several things in his arms but I couldn’t quite see what everything was. “First things first,” he said setting the items on the bed. He picked up a collar that had a good sized bell on it and he fastened it around my neck before tapping it gently with his finger to make it jingle softly. Next he held up a headband which had a pair of black cat ears on it and I shook my head not wanting to wear it. I was embarrassed enough as it was.

“Now, now,” he said as he put the headband on my head. “If you are going to be my little kitten you need to look the part.” He looked away as he examined my whole body once again. “Don’t go anywhere I will be right back,” he said before he turned and walked out of the room leaving me alone and I growled softly into the gag.  
I wasn’t sure how long I was there but I slowly felt heat spreading throughout my body and I couldn’t help but pant softly as I felt my body slowly growing hotter and extremely sensitive. I wasn’t sure what drug Taito had given me but I didn’t like what it was doing to me. My body felt so hot and I could feel myself growing harder by the second and I struggled mentally trying to make my problem go away but nothing worked.

“Looks like the drug is kicking in,” I flinched as I heard Taito’s voice. I hadn’t even realized he had come back into the room. “That is an aphrodisiac. I think you have probably guessed what it is for yes?” I tried to glare at him but I am sure it was a wasted effort I just couldn’t focus with the weird sensations flowing through my body. 

I gave out a strangled cry as he started stroking my cock again and I was ashamed that my body was responding to him but I knew it wasn’t my fault. It was that damned drug he had given me. I saw Taito staring at me with a smug look on his face as he continued to stroke me and I turned my head to the side feeling defeated and I closed my eyes.

I thought back to what Kaito had told me this morning and I realized if I hadn’t been so stubborn I wouldn’t be in this situation. I closed my eyes tightly against the tears I felt pooling behind my eyes. If Kaito had really loved me like he claimed, he wouldn’t want me now.

Taito started to stroke me harder and faster and I couldn’t help but moan into the gag at the pleasure I was feeling and I was disgusted with myself. I was panting and moaning like some cat in heat but there wasn’t a whole lot I could do about it. I tried to ignore everything I was feeling but it wasn’t easy the drug was making it hard for me to keep my thoughts straight.

I yelped into the gag as I felt something enter me and I looked down and I saw Taito pressing something into my ass and he wasn’t exactly being gentle about it. I squirmed and I tried to pull away and Taito growled and shoved, what felt like a stick, into me roughly and I cried out in pain, my eyes watering but I refused to cry.  
“Now you look like a kitten,” Taito purred and he held up the end of whatever was in me and I paled when I realized it was a black cat tail. I whined in protest and I started squirming before I realized that only made it worse because the base of the tail would move around inside me so I reluctantly held still. I saw Taito pick something up from the bed but I couldn’t see what it was but I soon knew what it was for the tail inside of me started moving and I realized Taito had put a vibrator in me and then he turned it on.

My body arched off the bed and I wanted the vibrator out of me and now. I started squirming even though I knew it was pointless and it only made this worse and I cried out as it was forced deeper inside of me and I quickly stopped squirming. I didn't like this and I didn't want it but due to whatever Taito had given it felt really good and a moan escaped despite my wishes. I could see and amused look on his face and I knew he was greatly enjoying this. I had no idea what he was thinking but I really didn't want to know either.

I watched warily as he picked up the knife again and I shivered feeling him drag the tip down my chest and I could felt the metal bite into my chest cutting my skin. It hadn't hurt so much the first time he had done this but because my body was so sensitive the pain was stronger and I whined into the gag. I could see the blood welling up and slowly running down my sides in lazy patters and some pooled into my navel. I shivered as I saw Taito lick my blood from the knife and I whined seeing the hungry and crazy look in his eyes.

“It tastes so good kitten,” he purred as he smirked and I whined again and I struggled again when he leaned down towards me. He started to lick the blood from my chest and I shivered at the feeling. He licked his way down my chest and I whined not wanting him to do this even though I was liking it. I moaned into the gag when he dipped his tongue in my navel and licked the blood out of there as he swirled his tongue around and I hated that I was liking this. I couldn't stop the weak sound of protest that escaped when he pulled away and I had hoped Taito hadn't heard me but the smug look on his face told me he had.

“Did you like that?” he asked as he ran the knife up my chest not cutting me and he ran the tip over my nipple and I shivered feeling the clod metal against my sensitive nipple and my body tried to arch against the bonds and a faint moan escaped and he looked amused. “Does that feel good kitten?” he asked me as he ran the blade over the nub and I frantically shook my head not liking this even though my body did. “Do NOT lie to me,” he growled and I flinched and whimpered softly and I saw him put the knife down and I was relieved. For the moment I was relieved. I didn't have to worry about him stabbing me. 

I cried out into the gag when he roughly pinched one of my nipples and he pulled and twisted the nub and I squirmed in protest. It hurt but it also felt good. He continued to do this and soon he gave the other nub the same treatment before he pinched and pulled on them both and I made a sound that was mixed with pain and pleasure.

I could have sighed in relief when Taito stopped abusing my nipples and pulled away. I had a feeling my relief showed because he chuckled coldly and said he was far from done with me and the way he said it sent shivers up fear up my spine. He started stroking my hard cock slowly and I whined and moaned not wanting him to stroke me again. I felt my hips try to arch and meet his hand and I was ashamed at my actions but it was clear Taito was pleased and I was disgusted at myself. He continued to stroke me slowly for a while before he started stroking me harder and faster and a strangled moan escaped. I felt a strange heat pooling in my stomach and I knew what was happening. The feeling got more intense as he continued to stroke me and I felt like I was going to explode.

“Now, now kitten, I can't have you doing that,” Taito said as he smirked and he picked something up off the bedside table as he continued to stroke me and I whined when I felt something tight around the base of my cock. He continued to stroke me and ht heat in my stomach only grew in intensity and I was startled when he roughly started to fondle me and I was careful not to make a sound of protest because I knew he easily could have been rougher with me. He stopped fondling me and he reached down and I cried out into the gag when he turned the vibrator up higher and the vibrations were driving me crazy and I panted heavily through my nose and I was determined to not let him know just how much this was effecting me.

“I imagine you want to come now don't you,” Taito asked taunting me and I wasn't sure what it meant but I had a feeling it had to do with the feeling in my stomach. I growled weakly and I tried to narrow my eyes at him but it was hard. I yelped when I felt him slap the inside of my left thigh before he pressed his fingers into the cut on my right thigh and I whimpered. “We can do this the easy or hard way pet,” he said as he dug his nails into my thigh and I knew I really didn't have a choice. He would do what he wanted regardless of what I did.

“Spread your legs,” he growled at me and I glared at him. They were already spread and held in place. I yelped when he placed the knife against my left thigh and ran the blade up and he was way to close to my cock with his knife and I tried to spread them more. I whimpered when he yelled at me to spread them further and I tried again but it hurt and I had them spread as far as I could. He growled and he got off the bed and he tightened the chains and I cried out in pain as he forced my legs even further apart.

I felt him pull the vibrator out of me part way and I felt relief and disappointment and that greatly confused me. I didn't have long to think because he thrust the toy back into me hard and I cried out in pain. I whined and weakly struggled as he thrust the toy roughly in and out of me and I felt him angle the thrusts and I was confused before I cried out in pained pleasure as he his something deep inside of me. Taito made a pleased sound and he continued to his this spot over and over and I moaned in pleasure and I whimpered in pain. The heat in my lower stomach was too hot and I didn't think I would handle it and with every thrust the need to explode grew and grew.

I felt Taito pull the vibrator all the way out of me and he turned it off and tossed it to the side. I couldn't stop the sound of relief that escaped and I was confused my all of these feelings. I saw Taito pick something else up and I was confused before he held it out to me and my eyes widened when I saw it was a blindfold and I frantically shook my head. I whined when he grabbed me by the throat and cut off my air flow and I knew I was going to have bruises there from the all the times he had grabbed me and from his tight grip.

“Behave little kitten,” he growled in my ear and I whined softly. I whimpered when he grabbed a fistful of my hair and he he left go of my throat and he placed the blindfold under my head first and he then let go of my hair and he pulled it over my eyes before tying it tightly and he slid the knot to the side. All I could see was black and that greatly scared me along with the fact I couldn't see what he was doing now. I could feel the ache in my nipples stronger now just like I could feel every cut on my body and I could feel the ache in my cock and the heat in my belly. I paled when I heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down and I struggled knowing what was coming and I cried out in fear and I started to struggle even though I knew it was pointless.

“I am only taking this out because I want to hear you scream my name,” Taito said as he removed the gag from my mouth and I closed my sore mouth and my jaw was aching from being forced open so long. I felt him position himself between my spread legs and I cried out for Kaito to save me when I felt his cock at my entrance and I screamed in pain when he thrust roughly into me. If I had thought the toy inside me hurt, it was nothing compared to this. I felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside and I felt fresh tears fall down my cheeks and they soaked the blindfold. I could feel every inch of him inside me and he started thrusting hard and fast in and out of me giving my body no time to adjust to this intrusion and I could feel my insides tearing.

I lay there sobbing as as Taito continued to rape me. I felt him angle his thrust and I screamed again as he hit that spot inside of me and I felt some pleasure but it was more pain than anything. I could feel waves of small pleasure start to spread through my body and I hated that a part of me liked this but I also knew it was only because of the drug and that spot inside of me. 

“That's right scream and cry for me kitten,” Taito practically purred and I could tell he was pleased with my cries and I tried to hold them back but it was pointless. He reached up and started pinching my nipples again and I cried out in pained pleasure letting him hear the noises he wanted. As he continued to hit that spot inside of me the pain started fade and pleasure took its place and I was disgusted at myself but I knew it couldn't be helped and a sound of need escaped as the heat in my stomach reached a new height.

“You want to come don't you?” he asked like he wanted to know when we both knew he knew the answer perfectly well and I chose not to answer. He growled and he thrust even harder into me hitting that spot harder and I cried out in pained pleasure. “When I ask you a question I expect an answer. Do you understand me?” he hissed and I yelped as I was slapped hard. “I will ask you one more time kitten. You want to come don't you?” I didn't want to answer but I also just wanted this pain to end so I reluctantly nodded. 

“Hold on just a bit longer kitten and I will let you come,” he said into my ear and it wasn't like I had much of a choice in the matter. I didn't think I could last much longer mentally I could feel myself slowly starting to fall apart as I realized Kaito wasn't going to come and save me and the tears started falling again and I thought of just giving up so it would all end. Taito knew I was starting to break by my lack of sounds and responses and he was extremely pleased. I cried out weakly when he bit down hard on my throat and he cut off most of my air flow and I was gasping for breath. I could feel myself becoming light headed and I just wanted to pass out and be done with this. I heard Taito grunt and I cried out as I felt something hot fill my body and it stung the tears inside my body. Taito removed the ring from the base of my cock and I screamed as I came hard for my first time all over my stomach and chest and I lat there limply as I gasped for breath. Taito pulled away from my throat and he smirked down at me and I just wanted to pass out. 

I heard a loud crashing sound followed by several voices and Taito growled and I whimpered as he pulled out of me and I could feel liquid leaking out of my body but I didn't even care any more. I just wanted to die and not live with the shame and embarrassment of what had just happened. I heard someone yelling my name and it sounded like Kaito but I knew that wasn't right. It was just Taito and me here. Just us all alone here. I heard my name again and this time it sounded like Gakupo and I was even more confused. I heard another crash and I heard Kaito yell my name again and I heard Taito swear and I wondered what was going on before I decided I didn't care and I heard a door open.

“Oh..my..god..” I heard Kaito say and I could hear everything in his voice and I felt ashamed he had seen me like this. I knew he could never love me now and I could feel the tears fall again.


	6. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gakupo calls Kaito out and Kaito confesses. A rescue mission is planned..Will they make it in time And if so..what will his mental condition be?

I walked slowly back to the house we all shared and I tried to think of what to tell them. I couldn't tell them my brother had kidnapped Len and god only knew what was going to happen to him. I saw Rin sitting on the couch looking out the window and I knew she saw me too because she jumped up and came running outside and so did everyone else. I was bombarded by questions and I said nothing as I pushed through everyone and I walked inside the house. I went into the kitchen and I sat down at the large table and everyone took their seats and I thought about what to say.

“Len..is missing,” I said finally and I looked up and I saw Miku and Rin were in tears and Luka was trying to comfort them. Meiko had her eyes narrowed and so did Gakupo. “He never showed up for class. I went to all the parks but I didn't find him. I will look again tomorrow.” I knew there was no way I could tell them the truth. I watched the girls get up and leave and I heard them go upstairs crying and Meiko got up as well to go comfort them and that left only Gakupo and I.

“What really happened Kaito?” Gakupo asked me and I looked up surprised he had known something was wrong.  
“I told you what happened,” I said more calmly than I felt but I flinched when he slammed his hands down on the table.  
“Don't fuck with me Kaito,” he growled and I narrowed my eyes at him. “Something happened and you better tell me right now.  
“Or what?” I said challenging him and we both stood up and glared at each other before I sighed. Now wasn't the time for this, not when Len was in danger. I ran my hand through my blue hair before I looked at Gakupo. “Taito has him,” I said finally and I saw Gakupo's purple eyes widen as I told him what really happened

“What..are you going to do?” he asked hesitantly and I looked down at the floor feeling helpless.

“I don't know,” I admitted as I clenched my hands into fists. “But I plan to get him back somehow. I have an idea where they could be but..”

“Let me come with you,” Gakupo said and I looked up at him startled. “Len..is like a brother to me and he is loved by all of us. We can't just leave him out there.”

I came up with a quick plan and Gakupo nodded agreeing with it. We headed for the door and I looked at him confused when he went upstairs before he came back with a gun and he handed it to me saying I might need it. I frowned but I took it from him and I led the way to the last place I knew Taito was living at. I didn't see any lights on but that didn't mean he wasn't home. I knew he liked houses with basements and I had to bet that was where Len would be. I walked up to the house and I tried the door not all that surprised it was locked. I looked at Gakupo and I nodded and we kicked the door down together as we quickly ran inside.

The house was pitch black save for a light in the hallway and I listened for any sounds. I heard someone screaming and crying followed by crazy laughter and I felt my blood boil and I headed towards the sounds with Gakupo right behind me. I heard Len scream and I kicked the door down with some difficulties and I ran down the stairs and I froze seeing the sight before me.

“Oh..my god,” I said my mind unable to process what I was seeing and I heard Gakupo swear behind me. Len was tied to a bed his arms bound above his head and his legs spread due to being tied to the corners of the bed. I saw he was blind folded wearing cat ears and a giant bell on a collar. It did not escape my notice that he was covered in blood and semen and I felt my blood boil and I growled as I turned and faced my brother. 

Gakupo ran past me and ran to the side of the bed and he looked at the chains. He saw the key on the nightstand and he quickly freed Len. I heard the boy whimper in pain as Gakupo moved him and the purple haired man shrugged his coat off and he wrapped it around Len holding the boy protectively to his chest. 

“He fainted,” I heard Gakupo say and I looked at the man and I hissed as I felt something slam into me and I crashed to the ground with my brother on top of me and I struggled underneath him. Gakupo reluctantly set Len down as he came to my aid and he pulled my crazy brother off of me. I got to my feet and without hesitation I pulled the gun from my pocket and I pointed it at my brother and Gakupo let go and he picked Len up once again and made sure the boy couldn't see anything in case he woke up and he covered and ear with his hand as he held the boy's head to his chest.

“You hurt what was precious to me,” I growled as I cocked the gun and I shot my brother in the shoulder as I was unable to kill him. “Don't ever let me see you again,” I growled as I watched him turn and run and I dropped the gun as my hands shook. 

I ran over to Gakupo and he allowed me to take Len from his arms and he picked up the gun I dropped. “I'm so sorry Len,” I said as I felt my tears fall. “This is all my fault. I..didn't protect you and now I..have caused this.” I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at Gakupo and I saw pain in his eyes. I carefully stood up with Len in my arms and I carried him upstairs and out of this house. I started to walk away with Gakupo and I heard crazy laughter and I turned around just in time to see the house burst into flames and I shielded Len with my body.

Taito came running at us with an ax and Gakupo drew the gun and he shot my brother right in the head and he went down. My eyes widened in shock but I said nothing.

“You go on ahead, I will clean this up,” Gakupo said as he looked at me and I hesitantly nodded. I didn't want to leave him here but I knew Len needed help and now so I reluctantly started walking as I took him in the direction of my apartment. Only Gakupo and Meiko knew I had the flat and I only had it because I had planned to move out and try to live on my own. I was tired of living in a crammed house and I wanted my space. I was glad no one was around and I carried Len inside and I walked into the elevator. I shifted him carefully and I heard the bell jingle as I pushed the button and I realized he still had the ears and collar on and I growled softly as I held him close to me. I walked out of the elevator when we made it to my floor and I shifted Len again so I could unlock my door. I walked inside and I set him down in the bathtub before I locked the door. I grabbed one of my shirts and a pair of shorts with drawstrings and I went back into the bathroom. 

I removed the ears and collar from Len and I stared down at him feeling guilty. I reached over and I turned on the water and I grabbed a wash cloth and I very carefully and very gently started to clean off Len's body. I frowned seeing the cuts and bruises on his body. I carefully washed his cock and ass as I tried to clean him out there too and I blushed darkly as I hoped Len would forgive me for doing such things while he was unconscious. 

I finished cleaning Len off and I turned off the water and I carefully lifted him up and I dried him gently with the towel before I treated and cleaned his wounds. I then dressed him in the clothes I had grabbed. I picked Len up once more and I shifted him as I pulled the covers back and I gently laid him down on the bed as I pulled the covers over him. I sat down on the edge of the bed as I started down at him. I gently stroked his uninjured cheek with my thumb and I realized Len had been tainted and it was my fault. I was worried what was going to happen when Len woke up. 

I grabbed a chair and I set I up near the bed so I could be there and watch over him before I grabbed a glass of water so it would be there when he woke up. I sighed and I ran my fingers through my hair. “This changes nothing,” I said softly as I stared at the sleeping boy. “I still love you and I always will. I realize I was a fool for not telling you that sooner.”

I heard my cellphone ring and I pulled it form my pocket and I saw it was Gakupo an I answered. He said he took care of everything. He told me he drug Taito's body inside of the house where it would burn and he called the police from a phone booth. I thanked him and he said it wasn't a problem. He asked if I was at my apartment and I said yes and he said he was heading home and he would at least tell Meiko something and she could take it from there. I thanked him again before I hung up the phone and I turned it off not wanting any calls.

I was up watching over Len for hours and eventually my eyes closed and I fell asleep sitting there in my chair wishing there was something I could do so this never happened.


	7. Healing and Confessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len has lost the will to live but Kaito intervenes. Len needs some time to think and heal. As his life slowly returns to what could be normal, a confession happens

I slept fitfully plagued by nightmares that were only too real. The worst part to me was there was no escape. I knew even if I did manage to wake up, I was still going to have to see these nightmares. I knew no one would ever love me now. I was seriously contemplating suicide because to me, I didn't think I could live this way any more.

I slowly started to stir as I woke up and I opened my eyes part way. I was disoriented and confused and I did not recognize the room I was in. I did know I was laying on a soft bed and I was wearing clothes. I sat up slowly and I hissed feeling a throbbing pain in my ass and lower back and I looked around the room I was in. It was a small bed room and it was plain. I saw a window that was partially open and I climbed carefully out of bed. 

My legs gave out under me and I yelped when I fell to the floor as I landed on my already sore ass. I managed to get back to my feet as I clung to the night stand that was near by. I limped over to the window and I looked outside. I stared down at the pavement below and I saw I was pretty high up. I pushed the window open more and I slowly leaned out and I closed my eyes as I leaned forward the rest of the way. I really didn't entirely want to die because there was so much I wanted to do before I died but I also knew I didn't want to live with what had happened to me.

I heard someone yell my name and I felt arms suddenly wrap themselves around my waist as they pulled me away from the window and I struggled weakly.

“Let me go!” I demanded as I struggled weakly trying to get free.

“Are you trying to kill yourself Len?” I heard a familiar voice demand and I was turned around and I stared wide eyed up at Kaito before I looked away ashamed, tears filling my eyes. “What were you thinking?” he asked as he shook me and I whimpered and I tried to pull away.

“Let..go,” I said weakly but I didn't struggle. 

“Not if you are going to try and kill yourself,” he said.

“I don't have a reason to live anymore!” I yelled as I looked up at him as my tears started to fall and I pounded weakly against his chest wanting him to let go of me. “You..hate me and I'm..I'm...tainted. I can't live with that!” I said yelling at him. I was startled when he let me go but he moved me away from the window and he closed and locked it before standing in front of it. I wrapped my arms around myself as I sunk to the ground and I started crying, sobs wracking my body. 

Kaito kneeled down in front of me and I scooted away from him but he wrapped his arms around me any way holding me close to him as I cried. “Let..go,” I demanded weakly in between my cries but Kaito only held me tighter as he made soothing sounds in my ear. I felt my body relax against my will and I pressed my face into his shoulder as I cried. My cries eventually faded and I drifted off to sleep feeling exhausted from everything. I made a sound of protest in my sleep as Kaito picked me up as he stood up and he set me down gently and he pulled the blankets over me once more.

I slept for a while before I woke up once again and I was surprised to see Kaito laying down near me but not touching me. I carefully climbed out of bed and I was more careful about it this time and I slowly walked to the bathroom needing to go and I closed the door behind me. That was when I realized I was in Kaito's clothes and I blushed before blushing darker when I realized I had been cleaned and bandaged and I felt strangely violated but touched at the same time. I quickly used the bathroom and I blushed darker realizing I was also wearing his underwear but it wasn't like I had any clothes here. I heard a soft knock on the door and I walked over to the door and I opened and I looked up at Kaito. 

“Are you hungry?” he asked gently as he smiled slightly at me and I couldn't help but blush a little. 

“I guess I am,” I said after thinking about it for a moment. I wasn't horribly hungry but it also had been a while since I last ate.

“Are you ok with soup?” Kaito asked me and I nodded. I really didn't think I would be able to eat “real” food but I was pretty sure I could eat soup. I watched him turn and walk away and I felt strangely alone and I quickly followed him.

I watched Kaito go into the small kitchen and I looked around what had to be his apartment and while it was was small it was a nice place. 

“You can make yourself at home,” I heard Kaito's voice say and I carefully sat down on the couch before I winced at the pain in my ass. I shifted slightly trying to get comfortable and I stared down at my lap not sure what to say or even do.

I felt like the silence was awkward between us and I was surprised Kaito had even taken care of me or even come for me. I thought he hated me yet he had come for me and I was confused. 

“Why..did you save me?” I asked staring at my lap. I heard the sound of glass shattering and I flinched at the sound. 

“Are you really even asking me that question?” I heard Kaito ask and I could tell he sounded a bit angry and maybe hurt but it was hard to tell. 

“You hate me though,” I said weakly and I looked up when I heard his foot steps fast approaching and before I knew it he was in front of me.

“Did you not even listen to me?” he asked angrily and I flinched and I tried to back away from him. “I told you I loved you and I had for a while. I..should have said something sooner but I was afraid you would reject me like you do to everyone else and I couldn't bear the thought of you hating me.” My eyes widened as I heard everything Kaito said to me.

“Then..why..” I asked before changing my thoughts. “You acted like you hated me when you woke me up. If you like me, why did you look so mad?” I saw Kaito flinch and I looked down again. I felt a hand grip my chin before my head was tilted up again and I was looking at Kaito and I saw honesty in his eyes.

“You..caught me off guard,” he said honestly. “I shouldn't have reacted that way and I am truly sorry for that, but..you surprised me. I had no idea you liked me and to see you in the middle of...a dream...about me it caught me off guard.”

I could tell Kaito was telling the truth and I blushed darkly. “I..never said anything because I..was afraid..” I said honestly. 

I realized we both never said anything due to fear but I also never said anything because he was a few years older than me and well most people considered us family since we all lived together. I knew at one point I looked at Kaito as an older brother but things changed and I realized I loved him and not like a sibling. I never said anything also because I had often heard it said guys should not love each other. I was also afraid of rejection from Kaito and so I never said anything. Thinking about it now I realized those were all foolish reasons. 

I then realized Kaito said he loved me using it in the past tense and I wondered if that meant he didn't love me now and I felt tears fill my eyes once more before they started to fall again. I felt hands cup my face as Kaito looked at me concerned and worried and I tried to pull free from his grip not wanting him to touch me, but he was stubborn and he held me close as he made soft soothing sounds in my ear and he gently rubbed my back. I could feel my body relaxing once more against my will and I heard Kaito gently ask me what was wrong again.

“You..said you loved me,” I said struggling to hold back new tears. “That means you don't love me anymore right.” I pressed my face into his shoulder not wanting to look at him and I made a sound of protest when he pulled away from me. I tensed feeling a hand gently grip my chin as my head was tilted up. My eyes widened when I felt lips press against mine and I realized Kaito was kissing me. I wasn't sure what to do at first so I hesitated before I shyly kissed him back. 

I felt Kaito's other arm wrap around my waist as he pulled my smaller body into his larger one and I completely tensed up and I froze as I started to panic. It was no longer Kaito who was holding me but Taito and I panicked as I struggled to get free. Kaito let go of me startled before he was concerned and he said my name and I looked up at him my eyes wide and full of tears.

“I'm sorry Len, he said softly. “I..shouldn't have done that right now.” I watched him walk into the kitchen and I wasn't sure what to feel or think at the moment. I slowly got off the couch and I walked to the kitchen to apologize.

“Kaito..I-” I started to say before he cut me off.

“You have nothing to apologize for Len,” he said gently as he set the bowl down at the table for me. “I..should not have done that so soon after..last night.” I flinched slightly but I nodded. I sat down at the table and I silently started to eat and I saw Kaito do the same. 

We both ate in silence and I offered to help with the dishes but Kaito shook his head and told me to go lay down and rest. I nodded and I walked back to his bedroom and I laid down on his big bed. I felt strangely tired all of a sudden and my eyes closed and I was soon fast asleep. I hadn't realized Kaito had drugged me but he had only wanted me to sleep peacefully. 

I slept soundly until morning and I stirred as I slowly started to wake up. I opened my eyes part way and I felt groggy and disoriented. I groaned softly as I sat up and my head was pounding slightly I rubbed sleepily at my eyes and I heard my name and I looked at Kaito with half closed eyes as I yawned again. I saw him blush and I was about to ask what was wrong when he hugged me gently.

"How do you feel?" he asked me gently.

"I still feel really sleepy," I mumbled tiredly as I struggled to keep my eyes open and I didn't notice Kaito frown.

"Why don't you sleep a bit longer," he suggested as he ran his fingers through my hair and my eyes closed the rest of the way and I fell asleep once more.

I woke up sometime later and I didn't feel so groggy or disoriented this time. I had no idea how long I had been asleep but I really needed to pee but I didn't know where the bathroom was. I looked around the room and I saw a door that was open and I saw it was the bathroom and I carefully climbed out of the bed and I carefully stood up. I hissed feeling the pain flair up my body. I quickly took care of business and as I washed my hands I caught my reflection in the mirror and my eyes widened. I was extremely pale and I had bruises on my cheek where I had been slapped. I gingerly touched the cut on my cheek from the knife and I hissed and flinched and I pulled my hand away. What troubled me most by my reflection were my eyes. While they were normally bright and full of hope and many other things, they now looked lifeless, dull and broken and I looked away feeling the tears fall down my cheeks again.

I walked out of the bathroom and I climbed back into Kaito's bed and I wrapped my arms around myself as I cried. I heard the bedroom door open and I heard footsteps and I felt the bed dip as Kaito sat down. I tensed feeling a hand gently rub my back and I flinched before I slowly relaxed. I didn't know why Kaito was rubbing my back and I wondered if he was trying to help me feel better and eventually I stopped crying.

I felt so worthless right now and a part of me wished Taito had just killed me so I wouldn't have to live with this pain. It was worse since Kaito and Gakupo had seen me and I was afraid they were going to hate me and judge me. Kaito said he still loved me but I didn't understand how he could just like I didn't understand how he could touch me or even kiss me.

"Go..away," I said weakly not really wanting him to leave. I was startled when Kaito got up and I was about to start crying again when he pulled the blankets back and laid under them and he pulled me close to him. I squirmed slightly not wanting to be held but he just held me closer to his body and I stopped struggling. I gripped his shirt tightly in both hands as I pressed my face into his shoulder not wanting to see his eyes.

I wasn't sure how long Kaito held me and rubbed my back but I calmed down and I fell into a light sleep feeling safe in his arms. I woke up several hours later to the sound of a phone ringing. I felt Kaito let go as he went to go answer the phone and I sat up slowly. He came back after a few moments and said he was going to take me back home and my eyes widened before I looked away. I knew I couldn't stay here, but I didn't want anyone else to see me.

I was silent as Kaito carried me piggy back style back to the house we all lived in. I saw the house come in sight and I wanted to run far away but I knew I would have to face everyone eventually. I saw Rin come running out yelling my name and everyone else waited by the door. Kaito put me down and Rin was about to hug me when Kaito told her to just let me be and I was grateful for that. Rin frowned but she nodded. I clung to Kaito afraid everything would break if I let go and I stared at the ground so I didn't have to look at anyone. Meiko said I should probably go rest in my room and I nodded and Kaito carefully picked me up and I clung to him tighter as he carried me into the house and up stairs to my room. He gently set me down on my bed and I curled in a ball. He said he would be back and I didn't say anything.

I flinched hearing him sigh and he left closing the door behind him. I laid there in my room not really wanting to be here but I knew I couldn't stay away forever. I didn't think Kaito was going to tell them what happened. I fell asleep again tired from all my crying and I slept soundly without dreaming thankfully  
—

I went back to school the following week after that night when I had been raped., many of my bruises had faded but some remained and my cuts had mostly healed as well. I was still really jumpy around people and I flinched at loud noises or when someone touched me. No one ever asked me what happened and I was thankful for that but I saw the sad looks I got from Meiko, Gakupo and Kaito and I knew they had told her but I also knew they needed to.

A few people asked what happened when I went back to school but I stayed silent and I never answered, not that I spoke much anymore either. I never realized that everyone was worried about me but they just watched over me silently, never saying anything. I was sure the others had probably figured out what happened or had their ideas but I was grateful that they didn't treat me any different.

The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into a month but not much had really changed. We were walking home one day when Kaito asked if he could have a moment and I stopped walking and I looked up on me and I frowned seeing his troubled expression and I was worried about what he was going to say.

"Len..you know that I still love you right?" he asked looking at me and I nodded and I looked away not wanting to hear the rest. "I know..it's only been a month but..I have to ask." I felt him gently grip my chin and force me to look at him and my eyes widened in panic. "Len..would..you go out with me?" Kaito asked and my eyes widened even more and I froze. I had not been expecting that. I assume he only said those things to make me feel better yet here he was asking me out. I saw Kaito's expression become a sad one and he let go of me. "It's..ok, I understand," he said sadly and I realized he had taken my silence for rejection and I quickly grabbed his arm and he looked at me, confused yet hopeful.

"I..I.."I tried to say I wanted to date him but I was struggling with the words. "Yes.."I finally said and I saw Kaito's eyes widen in surprise. I made a startled sound when I felt him kiss me suddenly before he pulled away and I saw how happy he looked and I smiled slightly at him.

"Len..that's the first time..I have seen you smile in a month," Kaito said softly, stunned and I blushed and I looked away but Kaito cupped my face forcing me to look at me. I blushed when he gently kissed my forehead. He stepped back and I looked up at him smiling. I blushed when he grabbed my hand as we started walking back home and I felt like maybe things were getting better.  
—

A few months had passed by since the day Kaito had asked me out. He always asked if he could hold my hand and he let me know when he was going to touch or kiss me. I felt bad that I wanted a slow pace but Kaito reassured me it was ok. Every so often something would happen and I would freak out but Kaito was there to quickly reassure me that everything was ok and no one was hurting me.

Kaito and I often spent a lot of time at his apartment, just hanging out or doing homework. Gakupo or Meiko were sometimes there as well but I never really understood why. We often did our homework on his bed since he didn't have a big enough table and the bed was comfortable too. I was laying on my stomach working on my math when I closed my book and I sat up

"Are you finished already Len?" Kaito asked me as he closed his book. "Do you want me to go over it?" I didn't answer him but I moved closer so I was practically in his lap and I saw Kaito's confused look. I blushed and I shyly kissed him before I quickly pulled away embarrassed. "Len," I heard Kaito say and I flinched and I looked away. "That..was the first time you kissed me." I blushed darker but it was true.

Kaito was the one who always started our kisses and I would kiss back eventually but I had never started the kiss. I felt a hand on my chin and I looked at Kaito when he turned my head back so we were looking at each other. I blushed seeing the the look in his eyes. He was happy but there was also something else, something darker in his eyes. I had seen it a few times before in his eyes and it was similar to the look Taito had when he raped me, but instead of coldness there was warmth to that look and I knew what Kaito wanted and I realized a part of me wanted it as well.

I shifted and I shyly kissed Kaito again but before I could pull away I felt a hand on the back of my neck holding me in place and Kaito deepened the kiss. I moaned softly when I felt Kaito's tongue trace my lower lip and I allowed him entrance by parting my lips. I felt his tongue slide into my mouth and he drew another moan from me. I gripped Kaito's shirt tightly in both hands and I shivered when I felt his tongue brush against mine. I shyly rubbed my tongue against his and I shivered hearing the soft growl that came from him.

I panted softly for air when the kiss was broken and I saw Kaito's eyes had darkened and I watched as he moved our books and bags off the bed. I made a startled sound when he pushed me down and leaned over me and I was scared just for a moment when I saw his eyes soften and he leaned down and kissed me gently.

"I love you Len," he said looking at me seriously after he broke the kiss and I blushed.

“I love you too Kaito," I said and I saw the look in Kaito's eyes change as he smiled and he kissed me again. I kissed him back before I broke the kiss and I saw confusion in those blue eyes that I loved so much. "Kaito..please," I said softly as I looked away embarrassed. "I..think I'm ready. I..," I trialed off before I looked back at him. "I..want you, Kaito," I said looking at him seriously. I was scared. I would be lying if I said I wasn't, but I loved Kaito and I knew he would never hurt me on purpose. We had tried a few times to go farther but I would panic but I felt like I was ready this time. "Kaito..I need you," I begged softly and I saw his eyes widen before his eyes took on a hungry look.

"I need you too," Kaito growled softly.


	8. Love and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex..Basically that is all that really happens in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter you guys. Thanks for sticking with me. I have so many stories to write but I have a hard time finishing them because something else comes along and captures my attention. I think I am up to about 36 fanfictions ranging from an outline on paper to several chapters

I just about cursed myself when I saw Len's eyes widen after I told him I needed him. I was about to pull away when the blonde beneath me pulled me down for another kiss and I happily obliged and kissed him back. I ran my tongue along his lower lip again and I made a pleased sound when he parted his lips allowing me entrance. 

I slid my tongue into his mouth and I explored his mouth before I playfully pushed his tongue back with mine. I was pleased to hear a moan come from Len. I broke the kiss and I saw Len was flushed and panting softly.

“Are you sure about this Len?” I asked him gently. I wanted to do this but I didn't want him to force himself.

“I am sure,” He said with honestly in his eyes.

“If you want to stop at all just tell me ok?” I said softly and he nodded. I leaned down once more and I started to gently kiss him again taking care to be gentle and to go slow. I ran my hands along his slender sides and I moved my hands back up again and I felt him shiver underneath me. I slid one hand under his shirt and I gently stroked his stomach as I broke the kiss for air and to gauge his reaction. Len looked a little unsure about my hand being on his stomach but after a few minutes of me just gently stroking his skin, I felt him start to relax.

I continued to just gently stroke Len's stomach not wanting to startle him by doing too much too quickly. I shifted slightly after a few moments to gently nuzzle his neck before I kissed his soft skin. I was pleased to hear a gasp be followed by a soft moan. I continued to gently kiss his neck and I smiled into his skin when he tilted his head to the side in a silent plea for more. 

I gently nipped the pale skin being careful not to be too rough with Len. I heard his breath hitch and I hesitated wondering if I had gone too far when I felt a hand gently press my head down pressing my face into his neck and I gently nibbled on the skin. I was pleased to hear a moan come from Len. I slowly moved my hand lower down Len's stomach and I felt his body tense and I stopped.

“You doing ok?” I asked gently as I pulled away from Len's neck to look down at his face.

“Y-yeah,” I heard him say somewhat shakily and I wasn't entirely sure.

“We can stop if this is too much for you,” I said gently. “I don't want you to feel like we have to do this.”

“NO!” Len said loud and firm and I looked at him startled and I watched as he blushed and looked away. “I mean..I want to,” he said softly. I smiled and I kissed the side of his head.

“Alright,” I said softly and I resumed stroking his lower stomach gently. I was pleased to feel him relax once more. I gently kissed and nibbled his neck taking care not to leave a mark as I continued to gently stroke his stomach. I gently pulled on the edge of his shirt wanting it off but I was going to wait for permission. I pulled away and I looked down at Len when he didn't respond and I saw his confused look and I chuckled softly at his innocence.

“Can I take your shirt off?” I asked softly giving him the option to say no. I saw Len nod and I smiled reassuringly as I started to pull his shirt up and he sat up slightly allowing me to pull it off the rest of the way. 

I hummed softly in approval as I stared at the newly exposed skin. I was pleased to see that his bruises had faded and the cuts were barely visible. I was glad it appeared that he wouldn’t have scars. I gently ran a hand up and down his chest as I gently pushed him down, and I carefully watched Len. Other than a brief moment of tensing, he seemed to be relaxed. I moved my hand so my fingers gently brushed over one of his pale and dusky nipples and I was pleased to hear the sound that came from him.

I continued to gently run my fingers over the little nub before I started to roll it between my fingers and I was pleased to hear Len mewl and I gently pinched the hardening nub. I smirked when his chest arched slightly and I shifted taking the other nipple in my mouth and I lavished it with my tongue drawing another mewl from him.

I continued to play with Len's nipples until he was panting and whimpering from these new sensations and I pulled away and I grinned down at him. I moved my hand to the waist band of his pants asking for permission and I was pleased when Len lifted his hips.

I slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them and I slowly slid his pants down leaving him in his underwear. I saw the dark blush on Len's face and I chuckled softly.   
“You are just too cute,” I said softly as I tossed his pants somewhere to the side. 

“It's not fair,” I heard Len say and I looked up at him a little confused.

“What's not fair?” I asked him and I was confused to see his blush darken even more.

“You..you have more clothes on than me,” Len replied. I looked at him confused for a moment before I chuckled softly.

“Alright then, I'll make it a little more fair,” I said. I sat back and I started to pull my shirt over my head and I threw that to the side as well. I watched Len sit up slightly as he looked at me and I gave him a small smile. “You can touch me if you want,” I said gently and I saw him nod. 

I was still as he reached out and gently ran his fingers along my chest and I shivered slightly at his light touches. I saw Len's hesitant look and I gave him a reassuring smile and he looked back at his hand as he continued to touch me. 

I was content to let Len do this and I was startled when he suddenly kissed me but I quickly kissed back. I put my hands on his waist as I pulled him into me and I held him close. I slowly started to lean him back and without breaking the kiss so I had him lying under me again. I started to stroke his lower stomach again waiting for him to relax and when he had, I moved my hand to one of his thighs and I gently stroked the skin wanting him to relax.

I broke the kiss and I looked down at him wanting to make sure he was doing ok and I wasn't rushing him. I gently nuzzled his neck again before I started to trail kisses down his chest and I made my way to his stomach. When I reached his belly button I swirled my tongue in his navel and I loved the sound I heard come from Len. I continued to kiss my way lower and I stopped at the waistband of his underwear and I looked up at him.

“Do you want me to continue?” I asked him softly. “I am willing to stop if you want to.”

“I..want to keep going,” Len said and I smiled gently at him. I hooked my fingers in the waistband of his underwear giving him the option of telling me to stop but he lifted his hips instead and I removed his last article of clothing and I tossed it to the side. I heard Len squeak as he quickly covered himself and I gently moved his hands and he allowed me. I saw him drape and arm over his eyes hiding from me. 

I hesitated a moment not sure if he wanted me to keep going or not but I gently wrapped my hand around his soft cock and I gently and slowly started to stroke him. I shivered hearing the moan that came from Len. I continued this slow pace and I could feel him starting to harden as his body responded to my touches. I heard Len start to pant softly as I stroked him a little harder and faster.

“Kaito please,” I heard Len beg and I shifted and I took him into my mouth and I started to suck gently. Len let out a strangled cry as he arched up into my mouth and I put a hand on his waist as I gently held him down and I continued to suck on him. I loved the sounds that Len was making as I continued to suck on him and I could tell he was getting close from the way his cock was pulsing and from the needy sounds that were being made.

“Kaito..I..feel,” I heard Len start to say before he let out a moan and I hummed softly knowing exactly what he was about to say. I heard him cry out loudly as he came in my mouth and I swallowed everything before pulling away and I looked down at Len. I saw him panting heavily with closed eyes and his face was flushed which I thought was adorable. My own cock throbbed with need but I ignored it for now wanting to make sure Len was doing ok.

“You ok Len?” I asked softly as I looked down at him concerned. I saw blue eyes open part way as he gave me a small, tired smiled and he nodded. I smiled gently down at him as I gently stroked his cheek. I knew he would probably need a few moments to catch his breath. I knew this had been done to him before and it made me angry knowing my brother had hurt him.

“Kaito?” I looked up startled hearing my name and I looked at Len. I was concerned when I saw his scared look.

“What's wrong Len?” I asked suddenly worried. I heard him tell me I had a scary look on my face and I looked away. I told him it was nothing and I shifted and I kissed him gently once more trying to distract him and I was pleased it seemed to work. 

I broke the kiss and I watched as he panted softly. I sat up and I opened a drawer in my nightstand and I grabbed the bottle of lube before I closed it and I looked back at Len with a serious expression.

“Do you know what this is?” I asked him gently and I wasn't surprised when he shook his head. “This is lubrication, it’s to make..penetration easier.” I opened the cap and I squirted some on my hand and I rubbed my fingers in it. I held eye contact with him and I gently rubbed his entrance with one lube coated finger. I felt him shiver and I saw fear in his eyes and I pulled my hand away. “I guess it is too soon,” I said gently and I moved to get off the bed so I could wipe my hand off. I was surprised when I felt a hand grab one of my wrists and I looked at Len confused. 

“I-I want to try,” he said blushing darkly and I smiled gently at him. 

“If you are sure,” I said gently and I gently pushed him back down and I gently rubbed his entrance again. I felt him stiffen and I was about to remove my finger when he nodded. I waited a few moments before I slowly and gently started to press my finger into him.

I felt Len tense up completely and I felt his body clamp down around the tip of my finger and I stopped moving it. I looked up at him and I saw a mix of emotions swirling around in his blue eyes. I wondered if we should in fact stop but I hear Len tell me to continue and I hesitated before I started to gently push my finger in. I stopped when I had up to my first knuckle in deciding to give him a few moments to adjust before I continued

He was still very tense and I really didn’t blame him after everything he had been through. I still wasn’t really sure if I should even be doing this with him even though months had passed and he had been the one to ask me as well. I wasn’t completely convinced he was ready to go all the way yet, however I was willing to at least try and grant his request. I felt his body start to slowly relax around my finger and I slowly and carefully slid my finger in half way before stopping once more to give him a moment to adjust again.

“It..it feels weird,” I heard Len say and I looked at him as I smiled slightly.

“It will feel weird and it will hurt,” I said honestly. I knew due to being raped he had been in a lot of pain and I wanted to avoid that. “With that being said, it can also feel really good.” I smiled down at him. “I know you experienced…pain due to Taito but sex can feel really good when it is done right.” I felt bad when I saw Len flinch at the mention of my brother and what had happened months ago but I wanted him to know it could feel good. 

“Let me show you how good it can feel,” I said gently and I took advantage of him being relaxed and distracted and I slid my finger the rest of the way into him. I made soft soothing sounds hearing his whimper. I didn’t move my finger until his body had completely relaxed around my finger. “Are you ready?” I asked softly wanting to make sure he was ready before I did anything more.

“Y-yeah,” I hear him say softly. I leaned down and I kissed him as I started to slowly move my finger. I pulled my finger back a little before I slowly and gently pushed it back in. I allowed Len to break the kiss and I watched him carefully wanting to make sure I didn’t push him too far. Eventually I pulled my finger out half way before I pushed in back into him and I continued this slow and gentle pace for a while until I felt he was ready and I moved my whole finger back and forth inside of him. I continued to watch him carefully and I wasn’t sure how I felt about that.

“I’m ok,” I heard him say softly just as I was about to ask. I smiled at him and I leaned down and kissed him. I used the distraction to pull my finger back so only the tip was in and I very carefully added a second finger. I only pushed my fingers in to the first knuckle and I made soft soothing sounds as he whimpered into the kiss. I pulled away and I frowned seeing tears in his eyes.

“I’m sorry Len,” I said softly and I gently wiped his tears away.

“It’s ok,” he said gently as he smiled weakly up at me. “I know you aren’t hurting me on purpose.”

“I’m trying to be careful Len, I really am,” I said honestly and I was concerned. “Unfortunately until you and your body gets used to this, it will hurt every time.” I blushed faintly as I told him this and I saw him blush darkly as well. 

I loved Len a lot, and the thought of him being with someone else angered me greatly, but I knew someday he would most likely want to be with someone else and I knew it would hurt me a lot but I would let him go. I wanted to keep him to myself but I wanted him to be happy and if he was happy with someone other than me, then I would let him go. 

“Kaito?” I was pulled from my thoughts hearing my name and I looked down at him.

“Are you ok?” I heard him ask me and I looked at him confused.

“I’m fine why?” I asked curiously

“Well…you were lost in thought,” he said slowly. “You looked like you were in pain.” I wasn’t really sure what to tell him so I smiled weakly at him.

“I..was just thinking,” I said softly not sure how to tell him the truth. I was afraid I would lose him. “Don’t worry about it,” I said gently seeing his mouth open and I had a feeling of what he was going to ask me. This wasn’t something I really wanted to talk about much less with Len and now wasn’t exactly the time either. I realized his body had mostly relaxed around my fingers and I very carefully pushed both fingers in half way. I felt his body tense up again and I knew this would take a while but I was willing to be patient and slow for his sake.

I held my fingers still until he was ready and I slowly and carefully slid them in the rest of the way and I made an apologetic sound hearing Len hiss and I knew I needed to distract him. I reached up with my free hand and I slowly ran my hand along his outer thigh before I moved my hand up to his waist and across his chest. I allowed my fingers to brush over one of his nipples and I was pleased to hear him gasp.

I started to gently pinch the dusky nub like I had been earlier and I heard him moan softly. I continued to gently pinch his nipple before I leaned down and I started to lick his neglected nipple. I heard him mewl and I shivered slightly loving it when he made that sound and I started to suck on the little nub and I hummed softly feeling it harden slightly. I continued to pinch his other nipple before pulling on it gently and I felt him arch up into my touch and I smirked around his nipple.

I was pleased to know that my distraction seemed to be working as his body had mostly relaxed around my two fingers. I gently pulled on his nipple with my teeth as I slowly started to move my fingers inside of him trying to keep him distracted as I prepared him. I felt him tense slightly but he quickly relaxed as I started to suck on his nipple. 

I moaned softly feeling his fingers tangle in my hair and I moaned again when he tugged on my hair. He was soon panting and I was glad he seemed distracted. I released the abused nub and I moved to the one that had been occupied by my fingers. I slowly slid my hand down his chest and I gently wrapped my fingers around his cock. It did not escape my notice that he had hardened slightly but I knew that could easily change if I wasn’t careful. I started to stroke him as I started to slowly move my fingers inside of him. I heard a faint pained sound but it quickly became a moan when I sucked on his nipple hard and gently squeezed his cock at the same time

I could feel him hardening in my hand as I continued to stroke him and I was most pleased. I continued to slowly and gently move my fingers until he had adjusted enough and I carefully started to make a scissoring motion with my fingers trying to stretch him out. I heard him whine faintly but he seemed to be doing ok. I stroked him faster and I pulled my mouth away from his nipple and I moaned softly when he tugged on my hair.

I started to spread my finger and make a scissoring motion when he was ready and he was silent this time. I could see the pain in his eyes and I gave him a questioning look wondering if he wanted me to keep going or not. He gave me a reassuring look and I nodded before I leaned down and I kissed him and I made a soft sound when he kissed me back. 

I shivered but was pleased when I felt his tongue run along my lower lip and I made a soft encouraging sound as I parted my lips allowing him the entrance that he sought. He hesitated a few moments before he slowly slid his tongue into my mouth and I made an encouraging sound as I continued to gently spread my fingers inside of him stretching him out.

I moaned softly feeling his tongue brush against mine as I shivered. I felt him grip my hair tighter as I angled my fingers searching for that spot that I knew would bring him pleasure. I gently thrust my fingers in and out of him as I tried to find that spot and I bent my fingers slightly and when he threw back his head breaking the kiss and crying out loudly, I knew I had found that spot inside of him. I started to gently rub that spot with my fingers and he body trembled as he moaned and made sounds of pleasure.

While he was distracted by the pleasure I carefully added a third finger. The faint sound of discomfort he made did not escape my notice but I wasn’t too horribly concerned as it quickly became a moan. I continued to rub that spot inside of him and I started to stroke him again and I timed my strokes in time with my rubbing.  
Len was quickly reduced to a panting and moaning mess and his hands fell from my hair and I was a little disappointed but I gave no indication of this. I watched as he fisted the sheets by his head with both hands and the sight was truly a turn on. I loved the sight of him panting and blushing like that with his bright blue eyes glazed by pleasure.

“K-Kaito.” I shivered hearing the way he whined my name and I looked down at him. “I f-feel so h-hot,” he said in between his pants. “I feel like I’m going to explode.”

“Good,” I purred softly knowing that meant he was going to come soon. I had no idea what all Taito had done to him so I didn’t know if he had felt any pleasure at all or if it was all just pain. I had my suspicions but I would never ask him about them figuring he would tell me if he wanted to and when he was ready. “Just let it go.” 

“KAITO!” He yelled as he came his body arching and I was pleased by the sight. I loved how his body had arched up as he came but I love his face even more as it was a look of pure bliss. I watched as he collapsed back on to the bed and he lay there panting heavily. I slowly pulled my fingers out from inside of him and his body clamped down around my fingers and I groaned at the thought of being inside of him. He was still tight despite carefully stretching and I looked back up at him when his breathing slowly started to slow down.

“How are you feeling?” I asked softly. He looked he had felt really good and enjoyed it but I wasn’t sure if he really enjoyed it. 

“T-that felt really g-good,” he said softly in between his pants and I smiled gently at him. He looked really tired and I had a feeling he needed to rest and was most likely ready to go to sleep. I was so hard it was painful but I wasn’t about to say anything and I decided I would take care of the problem myself as I didn’t want him to feel like he had to do anything. I sat up and I wiped my fingers off on my pants to wipe the lube off. I smiled gently down at him seeing his curious look.

“Just rest,” I said gently as I leaned down and I gently kissed his forehead. 

“What about you?” He asked sleepily and I gave him a smile.

“Don’t worry about me,” I said gently as I brushed some hair from his face. “I’ll take care of it myself.” 

“But,” I heard him say before yawning and I smiled thinking he was adorable.

“Just rest Len,” I said gently as I brushed some hair from his face and I smiled down at him. 

“N-no,” he protested and he sat up slightly. “I want to do this.” I was surprised to see the determined look in his eyes and I smiled slightly.

“Very well,” I said gently and I got off the bed and I stood up so I could remove my pants and underwear. I looked at Len and I saw he was staring and blushing darkly. 

“See something you like?” I asked teasingly and I saw him blush even darker.

I climbed back on to the bed and I knelt over him and I grabbed the bottle of lube again. I squirted a more than generous amount into my hand and I took care to lube myself up properly. I moaned softly as I stroked the lube onto my cock and I coated my fingers again. I pressed two fingers to his entrance this time and I saw Len’s curious look.

“I want to make sure I stretched you properly,” I said gently and I was surprised when Len shook his head.

“I’m fine Kaito,” he said blushing. “I..I want you.” I felt my own face heat up when I heard him say that and I leaned down and I gently kissed him. I shifted so I was sitting between his legs and I gently grabbed his hips and pulled him up against me.

I was about to ask him if he was sure about this again when I saw him glare at me and I knew he was sure. I grabbed my cock and I lined myself up at his entrance and I slowly started to push into him. I heard Len’s sound of pain and I stopped when the head of my cock was in him and I could have groaned. He was so hot and tight around me it was taking all my self-control to not thrust into him right away and take him hard and fast. I wasn’t my brother and I was going to do my best to make this a positive experience for Len. I kissed Len gently again before I moved to his neck and I nipped his skin gently trying to help distract him as I slowly pushed in some more. I made a soothing sound when I heard his sound of discomfort and I pushed in half way before pausing giving him time to adjust. 

“You doing ok Len?” I asked softly even though I had a feeling of his answer.

“It..hurts,” he said and I made a soft apologetic sound. “But it’s not unbearable..it..doesn’t hurt like it did before.” I was surprised when he cupped my face and pulled me down for a kiss and I happily complied. I gently nipped his lower lip and I was most pleased when he parted his lips for me. I wasted no time in sliding my tongue into his mouth and I explored the wet cavern once again.

I slid the rest of the way into Len when his body relaxed and his eyed closed against the pain he obviously felt. I gently bit his neck trying to offer a small distraction from the pain so I reached down and I gently started to stroke his cock again and I heard his weak moan. I continued to stoke him and I was struggling to hold back the urge to start moving. He was so hot and tight around me and his quivering body wasn’t helping.

It was hard to stay still but I forced myself to wait for Len’s ok. I felt Len rock his hips slightly and I groaned softly at the feeling. I forced myself to hold still a little bit longer before I pulled out slightly and I pushed back in, barely moving wanting to give him time to adjust. I continued this slow and gentle pace before I pulled out halfway before I thrust back in. I heard Len make a pained sound and I made a soft apologetic and I leaned down and I gently kissed him. I felt his tongue run across my lips and I happily parted them for him. He shyly slid his tongue into my mouth and I made a soft encouraging sound letting him know he was doing fine.   
I pulled out more before pushing back in and I set a slow and steady pace as I pulled out most of the way before thrusting back into him. I was taking great care not to hurt him. I felt guilty seeing a few tears leak from Len’s eyes and I made an apologetic sound and I kissed away his tears.

“I’m fine,” Len said weakly and I gave him a small smile and I continued my gentle thrusts.

“You’re doing a good job,” I said gently. I shifted slightly and I pulled him closer to me. I felt him wrap his legs loosely around my waist and I continued to move carefully and slowly. I sped up the pace slightly feeling his body mostly relax around me and I was very pleased to hear him moan softly and I knew the pain was fading and he was starting to feel pleasure. 

“K-Kaito,” I heard him softly moan my name and I sped up the pace a little more and I thrusted just a little harder into him but not much and I was pleased to hear him moan again. I continued to slowly increase my speed and I slowly thrusted harder and faster into him again as well causing Len to be a panting and moaning mess underneath me. I shifted slightly as I angled my thrusts looking for that spot inside of him and I was pleased when I heard Len cry out loud in pleasure.

“Kaito..please” I heard him beg and I smirked slightly.

“As you wish Len,” I purred and I quickly started thrusting into him harder and faster making sure to hit that spot dead on. He was crying out in pleasure underneath me and I was getting even more turned on. I could feel his body clamping tightly down around me so I didn’t think it would be much longer before he came. 

I felt him grip my waist tighter with his legs and he pulled me closer forcing me even deeper inside of him and I was pleased to hear him cry out my name. I heard him try to speak but his words were jumbled and I had a feeling I knew what it was he was trying to tell me.

“Just let it go Len,” I said into his ear when I leaned down slightly. “I want you to come for me.” I thrust harder into him as I reached down with one hand and I started to stroke him in time with my thrusts. I moaned feeling him tightly grip my hair and pull on it.

“KAITO!” Len screamed as he came all over my hand and our chests, his small body arching up into mine. His body became even tighter and I didn’t think I could last much longer. I thrust into him several more times before I came inside of him with a groan and it too all I had not to collapse on top of him.

“I’m sorry Len,” I said softly looking down at him and I saw his eyes open half way and I saw he was tired. “I didn’t mean to come inside of you.”

“I don’t mind,” he said sleepily before he yawned. “It makes me feel closer to you.” I smiled and gently kissed his forehead and I wasn’t surprised when he drifted off to sleep mumbling that he loved me.

I waited for his body to relax and when it had I carefully pulled out of Len’s body. I heard his faint sound of discomfort and I made a soft soothing sound before I carefully got off the bed. I went into the bathroom and I grabbed a washcloth before getting it wet and I quickly cleaned myself off, before I rewet it and I carefully cleaned Len off. I threw the towel in the hamper before I took off the top blanket and I threw that to the side as well before climbing in bed to lay down next to my blonde lover. I pulled the rest of the blankets up and over us before pulling him close to me. I heard the soft sound he made and I smiled softly before I gently kissed his forehead.

“I love you too Len,” I said softly before I closed my eyes and I too fell asleep feeling completely satisfied.

The End


End file.
